Little Winged One
by Raveneyestar
Summary: ON HIATUS - sorry, but my muse has left me. There may be sporadic updates from time to time.
1. Prologue

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

* * *

Prologue

Natasha sat quietly waiting for Clint to return. She had to tell him. But then again... she didn't have to. He would never have to know. But she couldn't loose the trust of the one person she was more than best friends with. She couldn't risk it. And knew that he would have wanted to know. It was a good year after Loki had attacked Manhattan. Clint had asked her to marry him. She had been hesitant, but caved in because she knew she loved him, but still had yet to physically say it to him. They had been married for six months now. Most of their time was at Avengers Tower, but every once in a while Clint or her would get called to go for a top secret mission. However... this... this she had known about for two months now. Three months Clint had been on this mission. She had figured it out about a month in...

But he was supposed to be back by now. No one knew of her 'condition' except Bruce. Bruce was the first person she turned to for help, only because he was a Doctor. Pepper didn't know, even though she was Natasha's newest friend. Natasha was worried Pepper might leak it to Tony, and then all Avengers pus SHIELD would know that the deadly Black Widow was pregnant. Bruce had her checking in weekly, just to make sure everything was fine. Technically, she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. Clint's baggy sweatshirts did most of the work, and it helped her when she wore sweat pants with it. Bruce told her that she shouldn't be sparring any more. She still continue her walking routine, but when it got uncomfortable for a normal human she would have to stop.

But Clint was suppose to be coming home today... actually, he was supposed to be home a month ago, but Fury told her he went off the Grid and they had every SHIELD agent who was not on a current mission looking for him. However, Fury's latest update to her was that he would be sending all the Avengers in to find him... if they don't find him within this up coming month. She tried to hide her concern but Fury had noticed it and called her out on it. She still refused to tell him. Natasha stayed in the Avengers Tower, the men rotating when they would go shopping. She had to put down specific brands of things she wanted from the store with Steve and Bruce, considering Thor wouldn't even know where to look for the things she needed. The God of Thunder was still learning that buying only Pop-Tarts wasn't healthy, and often had to be supervised while clothes shopping, thankfully Jane moved in several months ago and tossed out all of Thor's bright pink footie-pajamas, and is still teaching Thor how to shop for food when it is his week to shop.

Natasha got up and went upstairs to the common kitchen, living room, and dinning room area. She decided that since she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer she wore a t-shirt and jeans. She walked into the Dinning Room area, passing Bruce as she headed towards the kitchen to find something sweet to eat. She pulled out the Cake, Thor had bought earlier because it was his week to do the shopping and he was the one who always bought something sweet. "AH!" Pepper scolded, taking the cake from Natasha. "This is for later!" Pepper put the cake back on the shelf in the fridge, before noticing Natasha's difference in attire.

She watched Natasha for a few moments and Natasha knew Pepper was calculating what was different about her, so she simply nodded when Pepper's eyes went wide after looking at her stomach, where a slight bump was starting to show. Natasha covered Pepper's mouth before Pepper could cry out happily. "Pepper. Relax. Okay? I want to see how long it takes for the others to notice, okay?" Natasha hissed under her breath so that only Pepper could here. Pepper gave a quick nod and when Natasha pulled away, Pepper grinned at her. "Can I help you with taking things out to the table?" Natasha asked smiling back at Pepper.

"Here." Pepper said handing her the bread basket and the bowl of mixed vegetables, that Tony still refuses to eat stating 'vegetables are not for Genius Billionaires who can create something just as healthy'. But most times Pepper can talk him into eating at least a couple green beans. Pepper brought int the other items, and told Natasha to sit down and start eating. Steve raised an eyebrow at this, and Natasha could tell he also noticed her difference in clothing attire.

The seating was something like this: Tony at the head of the table, Pepper to his left, empty seat where Clint would sit, Natasha, Loki, Thor at the other head of table, Jane to his right then Steve, Darcy, and Bruce on Tony's right across from Pepper. Steve watched Natasha with a raised eyebrow, and when Natasha didn't touch the coffee that they had on the table, because Loki liked the coffee at all points during the day including Natasha they always had freshly made coffee somewhere in the Tower. "No coffee?" Steve asked.

"No exactly the best thing I could have right now." Natasha smirked across the table, and Steve seemed to be putting it together before his eyes went wide and she gave a small nod.

"So when are you due, Natasha?" Pepper asked, noticing that Natasha had also given her a wink and a slight nod of the head. Tony looked dumbfounded and utterly confused as to what was going on. Bruce only smiled, giving Natasha comforting look. Jane looked thrilled and had to give Thor a look so he would shout out his congratulations. Loki seemed to smirk happily, which she was still uncomfortable with the God but she had gotten better with him. Darcy looked just as clueless as Tony.

"Wait what?" Tony asked looking at Natasha.

"Please, Tony, are you still too young to know what sex is and the possible outcomes?" Natasha sarcastically rolled her eyes at Tony, who finally seemed to understand what the red headed Assassin was talking about.

"So when are you due?" Jane grinned.

"Either September or October." Natasha smiled, it was somehow easy to talk to the others here about this. Just like it was easy for her to trust Clint. She liked that, but it scared her too. This whole pregnancy thing scared her. The thought of raising a child with Clint was scary... the thought of raising the kid without him... it was terrorizing. She barely could tell Clint that she loved him. But she showed him in every way she could, but just couldn't tell him, 'I love you'. It was just so difficult for her to say those three words to him.

"Looks like we need to find The Hawk's ass before the Mini-Assassin arrives." Tony smirked, looking at Thor and Loki. Loki rolled his eyes. Natasha shot a glare at Loki, and he held her glare, but didn't dare to say anything to her, she was still just as deadly as was before she was pregnant. And he clearly knew that.

* * *

Four months passed, and Clint was still off the grid. The Avengers couldn't even find him. Loki couldn't find him either. And with a Pregnant Black Widow, things were getting deadly in the Tower. Every little joke Tony made caused a fork to go flying past his head. Pepper eventually had to put locks on all the cabinets and drawers so Natasha wouldn't 'accidentally' stab Tony. Of course it only saved Tony from the utensils and Natasha still chucked pillows and game controllers at his head. Her already low patience with him was at its all time low, and it seemed that even if Tony paid her a compliment she would still try and throw something at his head.

That was how it was for another two months. Tony would get hit hard by Natasha, and was given a break from an angry Pepper because he was constantly harassed by Natasha. One night however the Avengers were all watching the newest Kid's Comedy: The Croods. They were all laughing and finding it funny. Jane had seated herself on Thor's lap in the one love seat. Pepper and Tony in one of the others. Loki was on the couch with Bruce and Natasha. Darcy was in the third love seat with Steve. The movie finished and Tony got up to put in another movie, this movie was called The Woman in Black. Natasha got halfway through before she yelped with pain. Tony, practically jumped three feet in the air. Bruce watched Natasha as but Natasha managed out, "Baby."

Everyone was suddenly in a rush. Tony, was down in the garage in seconds starting up a car. Steve carried Natasha down and put her in the passenger seat as Pepper, Jane, and Steve climbed into the back. Bruce, Thor, and Loki took another car, keeping close on Tony's trail. Turns out Loki was actually an extremely good driver and was able to keep up with a speeding, weaving, Tony. The two cars managed to avoid a crash probably six times. Tony spun into the Hospital's pull up spot and Steve was out in seconds. Helping Natasha out. Pepper guiding the other red head and Jane helping Tony and Loki find parking spots.

Several long hours later they were allowed into the room where Natasha was holding a small pink bundle. "What's her name?" Pepper asked quietly, as Jane tried to keep Thor quiet, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.

Natasha looked at Pepper before looking at her baby and saying barely audible to the others, "Akilina Aleta Barton."

"Akilina Aleta?" Tony asked scrunging up his nose.

"Akilina means eagle. Aleta means little winged one." Natasha smiled looking down at her baby girl. "We can use Lina as her nickname." Everyone nodded and held little Lina. But when Natasha got her daughter back, she started crying.

"What's wrong, Natasha?" Pepper asked, putting a hand on the former assassin's shoulder comfortingly.

"Clint... he's dead... isn't he?" Natasha said holding Lina close to her, never wanting to loose her too.

Tony heard the door to the room open and close, and thinking it was a Doctor, he and no one else turned around. Until a hand moved him aside. Pepper looked up and her eyes widened. Natasha hadn't even looked up, even at the sound of labored breathing and limp. She only looked up with she felt someone kiss the top of her head before whispering, "She's beautiful."

Her head snapped up, looking at someone she knew so well, but it felt like ages before she had seen him. She pulled him down into a one-armed hug, as her other arm still held their daughter. She only let him up when he reassured her that he was coming right back after he got himself looked at. He would even take Jane or Pepper with him if it kept her calm. So he took Pepper.

Natasha looked up at them and saw a smiling Loki. She knew he had something to do with it so she whispered, "Thank you." Loki gave a nod of the head in acknowledgement that he understood, but didn't say anything. Thor held Lina, giving Natasha some time to rest. Tony worked out with the Hospital, mostly threatening to destroy their reputations with a single push of a button, so that one of them could stay with Natasha at all times. First shift was Clint. As he was finally left go from the Hospital. "You left." Natasha mumbled, as Lina was wheeled away to be taken care of by the nurses.

"I didn't have a choice, Tasha." Clint said, holding her hand and looking at her lovingly.

"I'm glad your back." Natasha smiled.

"I'm glad your safe." He kissed her forehead.

He barely heard it as she drifted off to sleep, but he knew he heard it correctly, "I love you, Clint." He smiled at her and sat in the chair by her bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

* * *

Chapter 1

A four year old Akilina Aleta Barton ran across the small large common area to where the overly large flat screen TV sat down, as Jane followed behind her before putting in Lina's favorite movie: Cinderella into the DVD player. Jane found it amusing that Tony now had so many Disney and kid movies but Lina would watch three things out of the hundreds. _Wizard of Oz_, _Cinderella_, and _Scooby-Doo_. However nine out of ten times they were watching Cinderella or Wizard of Oz.

Jane sat on the couch with Lina curled up against her as the movie started. The Avengers, including Natasha, were out on a mission. Pepper was at board meetings until around two, where she would then bring home loads of things for Tony to sign when he gets back. Darcy was probably taking Loki for Ice-Cream. Who knew the God that tried to rule the human race had a sweet tooth for Ice-Cream and a soft spot for Lina. In truth though, everyone had a soft spot for Lina. She was the little Princess of the Avengers.

Tony offered to send her to a Privet School. But Natasha went against it. She had told Tony that Lina needed socialization with all kinds of kids. So she wasn't just with the rich kids. So Natasha put Lina in a day care during the week, and everyone took turns to pick Lina up. The day care was aware of Lina's family being the whole of the Avengers, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Loki and would allow them to take her. Of course Natasha and Clint were put down as Lina's parents but as Emergency Contact numbers... it was Pepper and Jane. The two that were never far from the Tower, and if needed could get someone to go pick Lina up in a heartbeat.

Jane sang along with the movie and Lina, who was slowly falling asleep. Lina was asleep by the time Cinderella met the Fairy God-Mother. Jane slipped away from Lina and pulled a small blanket over Lina before moving away towards the kitchen to go find something for lunch. Jane made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got a pop tart ready for Lina when she woke up. She sat down with her magazine at the table and ate her sandwich.

Darcy and Loki returned talking animatedly about something that happened at the Ice-Cream Shop. Darcy snagged the pop-tart before Jane could scold her. Loki was sneaking into the living room where a sleeping Lina was now mumbling in her sleep. Jane managed to stop him and point to the kitchen. He gave her mock glare before retreating back to the kitchen where Jane had pointed. No sooner did she follow Loki into the kitchen than the Avengers and Pepper showed up together, talking loud, and arguing over something about what to eat for dinner. Jane rolled her eyes and decided to let Loki and Darcy out of the kitchen, considering Lina was most likely now up. Her assumption was correct as Lina cried out, "DADDY!" And ran to Clint, who lifted her up smiling at her.

"Hey, Monkey-Butt." Clint chuckled, hugging Lina again and letting the squirming four year old down so she could go and hug her mother and the others. Clint may not have been there for the Pregnancy but he was here now. That was clearly all Natasha cared about. That Clint returned home safely and has since. But Clint was running out of time with his small daughter, she was going to grow up, and she was already acting older than she was. Clint sat down on the love seat and Lina climbed into his lap to finish watching her movie, that Jane had paused when she fell asleep.

"Daddy. We going to go fishing again soon?" Lina asked. Clint took her once a month away from everything in New York City to a quiet area in Virginia, down by one of the rivers and the two would go fishing. He felt she needed to see trees, grass, and animals. Last month Clint had witnessed Lina seeing a deer off in the woods near them as they had sat quietly fishing. He showed her so many different things. He showed her the safe plants she could eat, and taught her how to cook a fish and make it taste good during the week they were off the grid from even Natasha. But it had been cold these past few weeks, and it was getting closer to the end of the month and they still had yet to go fishing.

"Soon. We have to wait for a nice week, okay?" Clint looked down at the red haired girl. She looked so much like a smaller Natasha, only with chubby cheeks and stormy-blue eyes. Lina still had baby fat, so she wasn't the skinniest thing, which to Clint was good. Pepper and him were the designated Cookers, and Clint was thankful that Lina wasn't a child who didn't eat. But Clint honestly didn't feel comfortable taking Lina for their fishing trip. Not after the last mission almost went to hell because they were found out before they attacked. He was more careful now, and he could tell Natasha appreciated that. But He didn't want his daughter to lose him.

"Daddy..." She grinned. It was the ballroom scene of Cinderella. Clint watched as Lina climbed off his lap and waited for him to get up. He didn't get up right away. He thought Tony was still in the room. "Daddy dance with me... there's nobody here to see. Just hold my hands and got _one, two, three_... Daddy, dance with me." She held out her hand and Clint smiled at her, getting up and holding out his hands. Her small feet went onto his feet, as he held onto her and he danced slowly with her. Clint didn't see that Natasha was watching from the Kitchen doorway, with a camera. He didn't hear the picture being taken. He was busy talking and dancing with Lina. Natasha smiled and snapped another of Clint lifting Lina into his arms and dancing with her as she laughed at him. He didn't see that she took a picture when Lina kissed his cheek and gave him a big-bear hug.

Clint put Lina down and she crawled back into the love seat, him sitting down beside her and she climbed into his lap, putting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around his daughter. He watched as the others came out of the Kitchen with food. They put in _Tangled_ and all watched it. But Clint felt Lina's heavy breathing as she drifted into sleep. It wasn't long after that before he also fell asleep, his chin touching his chest and his arms wrapped around the small four year old.

"He's her world." Jane smiled at Natasha, who looked at her confused. Jane grinned, "_There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself_. You can't always see the love he gives her, Tasha, but she can. She loves it too, and everyone can see that."

"I never had that." Natasha said looking at Clint and Akilina and smiled. She could tell Clint loved Lina, even if he didn't have to say it. She was reminded of her painful past, where the Red Room was her parent. A vicious parent that found no satisfaction with anything she did. She didn't remember her parents. But the closest parent-figure she had was Coulson. It killed her when she found out that Coulson was dead. It killed the whole team, if she was honest with herself.

But this was her family. Her small but caring family. Pepper was the loving parent. Jane and Thor were the troublesome dating teens, Clint and herself the troublesome duo, Tony an immature teenager, Bruce the genius with anger issues, Steve the practical one, Darcy the day-dreamer, and Lina as the over protected baby of the family. She loved it that they gave her and Clint space to learn how to be parents, but were there when they needed people to catch them when they fell.

* * *

Clint smiled and stopped in the doorway to his and Natasha's kitchen on their floor of the Tower. The radio was on and Natasha was teaching Lina to dance, the two were singing along to the song. But when Lina saw Clint she ran over to him throwing herself at him. He caught her and lifted her up, he saw Natasha's slightly hurt face but also saw her smile so he knew she was happy that Lina loved him. But he couldn't help but think that Natasha wanted some one. The three headed up to the common area. Clint set Lina down so she could go run into the kitchen for the chocolate chip pancakes.

"PAPPPY!" Clint heard Lina cry out happily and he knew Fury had stopped by. Lina was convinced that Fury was her grandfather... well if he thought about it, Fury was like the Grandfather-Figure. Because he certainly was the Father-Figure to the Avengers, because someone had to be responsible. He walked into the kitchen and saw Lina sitting on Fury's lap.

"Beast." Fury teased Lina. Fury called Lina 'Beast' simply because when she was two she had carried around The Beast from _Beauty and The Beast_. Of course, Fury didn't think Lina was an actual beast, but he had found it funny that Lina had liked the Beast in _Beauty and the Beast_. So he nicknamed her Beast.

"What are you doing, Pappy?" Lina asked him trying to reach the folder on the table.

"Giving your father a mission." Fury responded.

"Daddy's gonna return right?" Lina asked looking up at Fury from where she sat on his lap.

"Always." Clint responded sitting down at the table and taking the folder from Fury. "When do I leave?"

"Two hours." Fury responded.

"Pappy, when will Daddy be back?" Lina asked.

"Two weeks, he should be back." Fury watched the small girl in his lap.

"But that means we miss Fishing, Pappy." Lina pouted.

"You have next month to do that." Fury replied. Lina looked over at Clint who nodded and she was lifted so that Fury could get up and she was set down on the chair again. Fury was walking out when he handed Natasha a folder as well before leaving. Natasha quickly looked through the folder and then ran after Fury. Clint suddenly looked through his folder and ran after Natasha and Fury, both master assassins had taken their folders with them.

"Daddy and Mom okay?" Lina asked after watching both her parents run out.

"I'm sure Pappy just gave them the wrong missions." Pepper soothed, but from the looks she was getting from the Avengers and Loki it told her that it was something that probably wasn't good.

Clint and Natasha came back an hour later. Clint knelt down in front of Lina and hugged her, she hugged him tightly whispering, "Come back."

"Always." Clint whispered back before letting her go and walking up to Steve and whispering, "In case we don't return, Tasha and I have written letters. They are in the top cabinet above the fridge. Mine are in red envelopes and Tasha's are in green. They all have been adressed to someone. Make sure they get them."

Steve looked at Clint and nodded. Clint held out his hand to Natasha, but she was still hugging and kissing Lina, and Lina was laughing as Natasha tickled her before getting up and taking Clint hand and letting him lead her out of the Common Area to go suit up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The quote in italics is:

_There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself._ - John Gregory


	3. Chapter 2

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

* * *

Chapter 2

"MOMMY!" Lina cried out happily running towards Natasha. Natasha smiled and knelt down and wrapped her little girl, who was in an over-size T-Shirt making her look like a Red-Headed-Stormy-Blue-Eyed Boo from _Monster's Inc., _into a hug. There had been several close calls on this mission, and nothing had scared her more than the possibility of her daughter growing up without her. Natasha had obeyed orders when one of the Rookies that were with her, told her everything was compromised and that she had better get her ass out of there quick. She didn't hesitate, because seconds later she had seen her target's (for lack of a better word) Henchmen start moving towards her. She got the hell out of there.

Natasha wasn't like Clint, so lifting Lina wasn't an option. Any normal day, where she wouldn't be bruised and battered she would pick Lina up. But not today. Everything hurt. It hurt to walk, but she would never let Lina or the other Avengers know how much pain she was in. She had a small limp, but nothing that she couldn't deal with, and it was clear that when Tony looked at her he looked slightly concerned but with a glare from Natasha he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Bug." Natasha whispered, as she held her daughter tightly.

"Daddy okay?" She heard Lina ask when she pulled away from Lina.

"Your father would do anything to make sure he turns to us, okay?" Natasha said as she held out her hand as she added, "Let's go, Bug, time for bed." Lina grinned and held onto Natasha's hand as Natasha led her off to their floor. When Natasha returned, after reading '_The Little Mouse, the Red Ripe Strawberry, and the Big Hungry Bear' _by Don and Audrey Wood to Lina, she saw the Avengers had already put on a scary movie. She shook her head smiling at them as she sat down on the couch. She had the Baby Monitor turned on and next to her on the side-table, just in case Lina needed her. But Natasha knew Lina was like Clint. Once asleep, it took everything to wake the two of them up.

* * *

"AKILINA ALETA BARTON! THOR ODINSON!" Natasha yelled, when she walked into the Common Kitchen the following morning, seeing Thor and Lina sharing a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Lina's eyes were as big as saucers and Thor looked like a little kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. The two looked guiltily up at Natasha. "Thor, no ice-cream for breakfast! And you, Miss Barton, are not having your afternoon Ice-Cream Treat, got it?" Natasha scolded the two before looking at Thor and adding, "Thor, where's Jane?"

"Jane went out to a place known as Macy's. She told me that after last time, I was not allowed to go with her." Thor looked slightly confused as he told Natasha this and Natasha rolled her eyes at the Thunder God before starting the breakfast making. She knew how to make French Toast, Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, and an Omelet Anything else would have to wait for Steve or Pepper to get up. So she made as much bacon as was in the freezer, which was maybe two pounds. The smell seemed to somehow attract Bruce, who was four floors down and Steve, who was two floors down. Once Steve started on Pancakes and Waffles, while Bruce worked on Omelets and French Toast, Tony started to show himself and not long after Tony came Pepper. Loki showed up maybe twenty minutes after Pepper, and about two minutes before Jane got back. Darcy was the last one up in the Common Area, and by the time Darcy even got to the Common Area Jane had returned, and handed Thor a bag of clothing telling him to go try it all on, and not take any tags off. So Thor disappeared for a while.

Lina sat so her legs were tucked under her and she drew in her Aladdin Coloring Book. It wasn't the best coloring but Tony was also coloring, making the four-year old yell at him whenever he didn't color something in the color she wanted it to be in. He smirked at Natasha saying, "You know, Natasha, Akilina is a mini-assassin."

Natasha rolled her eyes and responded by saying, "Lina, put the coloring book away for now, okay? Why don't you eat something?" Lina seemed to hesitated before closing the book and pointing to a pancake. Natasha picked it up, and cut it up, before 'drowning' the innocent pancake in syrup. Natasha looked up when she heard the elevator ding and it opened. But when she didn't see Clint her heart sank. She motioned to Pepper to keep Lina at the table as she walked over to where Fury stood by the Elevator.

* * *

"DADDY!" Lina cried out happily, throwing herself into Clint's arms, the day he returned. She had been at Pre-School that day, and no one had said anything about her dad coming home. So it was an entire surprise to her. Clint wrapped her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. Natasha walked over after Clint pulled away from Lina.

"You were off the grid for months." Natasha crossed her arms.

"I had too." Clint replied calmly. Natasha glared at him.

"And what if you didn't come back? What if you died out there, and we had no idea where you were?" Natasha angrily said to him.

"Lina, go find Uncle Steve, okay?" Clint said and Lina nodded and left their floor, looking for her godfather.

"I thought you were dead!" Natasha growled at him as soon as they heard the Elevator doors close.

"I'm not. And I'm here now." Clint remarked, motioning around them with his arms. The death glare he got from Natasha would have made Tony back down from this fight. But not Clint. Clint wasn't afraid of Natasha's glares, threats, or anything like that. He knew his limits of teasing and arguments with her before she went physical. He knew the slightest of signs that signaled to him his partner was ready to attack him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Natasha yelled at him.

"I'm not! I'm here." Clint calmly replied, clearly trying to tell her everything was alright.

"But what _if_ you didn't return!?" Natasha asked, and Clint saw in her face she was upset and scared. It may not have shone in her voice though, but he could see it, something that only a partner of years of working together in Life and Death Situations could see. "How could I have told Lina that her father wasn't coming home without making me look like the bad guy? Clint, we told her what our job was and explained it to her in detail. She knows that every time we leave, there is a chance we won't be coming home. She knows that! She is FOUR, Clint... FOUR! I was six when I was thrown into the Red Room. Spies... they were bedtime stories, that everyone told their children. Not for Akilina. For her, it's real. And every time we leave, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Loki, and the others have to mentally prepare for that possibility that it is the last time they will see us. That the next time they do... We will be in a box. And They will have to break the news to Akilina. Do you have any idea how terrified she is sometimes, Clint?"

Clint remained silent now, but shook his head. He didn't know how terrified Lina was at times. He knew their job could affect Lina, he knew that if he didn't return the Avengers would take care of her, with SHIELD looking out for her if needed. But he didn't know how scared his daughter was.

"Clint, Pepper told me that Lina cries in the night for us when we are on missions. It takes her and Tony to get Lina to realize that we are coming home. That no matter what we are coming home. I heard her, Clint. Three months of you being on that mission and I heard Lina crying in the next room in the middle of the night for you. I would go in, and have to shake her awake... no four-year old should have to think that." Natasha looked distraught, and Clint also saw that Natasha was also extremely tired.

"What do you suppose we do? Quit SHIELD, that will go over really well with Fury."

"I'm not saying we quit SHIELD, I'm just saying that we need to find a way to help Lina when we are on missions. Also, she has been itching to go fishing. Steve took her last month after you didn't return but she didn't come back animatedly talking about her trip, like she does with you. Clint, we need a couple months of just the three of us. No Avengers. No SHIELD. No Pepper, Jane, or Darcy. Just the three of us. Like an average family would go on vacation."

"Then let's take Lina to Tony's Malibu home. She's never been, and we can probably get to a beach from there. Plus his home is hooked up into JARVIS, so we can tell them if we need something sent over." Clint suggested.

"Alright... but I want Steve to know were we are just in case something happens." Natasha nodded. And Clint agreed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for it being shorter than the first two. I want the Summer vacation to be one chapter. :) Also it's currently around the end of May, early June in the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

A/N: Got bored halfway through writing the chapter... so this kind of formed... hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Natasha buckled Lina into the airplane seat, gave Lina her Build-A-Bear rabbit, that had been a gift from Fury. The rabbit's name was Buzz, since she couldn't say Bugs Bunny when she was smaller. The rabbit was brown, with floppy ears, and was squish-able/cuddle-able but the 'fur' to the rabbit was instead of being soft was rather coarse. The rabbit had been through the wash several times, so it was a washed-stuffy. It also had an ice-cream stain from when Lina had spilled her chocolate ice-cream on the rabbit, and screamed when Natasha had tried to take it so she could wash it.

But the rabbit kept Lina quiet through the ride plane ride, and it also helped that Lina had the window-seat. Clint had wanted to take a regular commercial plane, even though Tony tried to persuade them to use his privet Jet. The two assassins had declined the offered and had bought the tickets for the commercial airline.

"Daddy, were we going?" Lina asked.

"Los Angeles International Airport. Once there, we are going to drive to Uncle Tony's Malibu home." Clint responded and got a look from an older lady.

"Intermathional?" Lina asked confused.

"International. It means in that airport, all planes from all countries can land there." Natasha explained.

"What's O'Maly-boo?"

"Malibu. And it's where Uncle Tony's one home is. We're going to stay there for a while to get out of the Tower, okay?" Clint responded.

The elderly lady smiled before tapping Clint on the shoulder and saying, "She is just adorable."

"Thank you." Clint smiled, "She can be one pain in the tucus if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

The lady nodded, "Had three. They're all grown up now. Moved out and everything. My husband and I are going to visit the one. It's been ten years since I last saw him. How old is she?"

"Six." Natasha smiled, but gave Clint a warning look, one he knew that meant 'don't say too much we don't know this woman.' Clint ignored her and continued talking with the elderly lady. While Natasha kept busy with coloring with Lina. She simply tuned Clint out and really only answered Lina's nonstop questions.

* * *

"WOW!" Lina cried out when Clint opened the door to Tony's Malibu home, and took off before Clint or Natasha could stop her and explain the rules for while they are there.

"Guess she likes it." Clint smirked at Natasha, who rolled her eyes at him and walked into the home. It was a lot like how she had seen it when she was watching Tony several years prior. Lina called from another room, before running back over, looking ecstatic.

"Can I have that room?" Lina asked pointing in the direction to where one of the guest rooms was. Natasha nodded and Lina ran off, back to the room, this time carrying her small Wizard of Oz Backpack. Natasha didn't know where Steve had found that backpack but Lina loved the thing. Natasha followed, to make sure nothing 'Tony Appropriate' was in any of the drawers in the room. Thankfully she found nothing except some spare shirts and pants, that she assumed Tony has for guests who forget them. She helped Lina unpack the suitcase that Natasha had brought with her into the room. The two unpacked the bag before Lina asked, "How long are we staying?"

"A couple weeks. Then we'll head back." Natasha replied, putting Lina's t-shirts into a drawer.

"Is Uncle Tony and Auntie Pep visiting?"

"No. Just you, me, and your dad." Natasha replied.

"Oh... what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Can we eat ice-cream for breakfast?"

"No. I meant whatever you want to do outside the home."

"Oh..." Lina said as she dumped out her backpack onto the king-sized bed.

* * *

The following day Natasha and Clint took Lina out and showed her around. They drove into LA for a comedian's show and afterwards thought it wasn't such a good idea. It turns out... if you take a four year old to a comedy show, your bound to not only have a confused toddler but one that repeats everything the guy said. Even the bad things. Clint quickly regretted offering to go to the Comedy Show as Lina was repeating very 'Tony Appropriate' lines. Clint had to explain to Lina that she was not to repeat anything that the Comedian had said. Lina had seemed to understand and Clint relaxed a lot.

That night Clint put Lina to bed and went into the living room watch one of Natasha's Sappy-Love-Movies that she has him sit through at least once a month. He turned the volume up so that it drowned out a lot, the baby monitor next to him, and Natasha curled up into his side as she started the movie. He really didn't like this movie... or any Sappy-Love-Movie, but he would sit through it and end up crying at the part where the guy ends up leaving the girl or vise versa depending on the movie, even though it was entirely obvious that the two liked each other. This movie the girl is like Natasha in sharing her feelings, and the guy actually likes her.

The movie was _Pitch Perfect_, and Clint hated all the singing parts, but Natasha seemed to enjoy it. When the movie was over she said, "Go check on Lina and I'll find some action-movie, deal?"

Clint raised an eyebrow but nodded, and went to check on Lina as Natasha went searching through the movie drawers. Clint walked down the hallway, quietly, as to make sure he didn't wake Lina up. He opened the door and peaked in. He watched for a few moments as he waited for her to roll over. But she didn't. He walked in and gently lifted the thick comforter to find that Lina wasn't there. "NATASHA!" Clint yelled.

He no sooner got his wife's name out of his mouth and she was at the doorway. "What happened?"

"She's gone." Clint panicked, as he pulled the covers back all the way. Natasha went through the closet and the adjoining bathroom before she stiffened next to Clint. "What?" He turned to see what she was looking at and saw the window was open.

"JARVIS!" Natasha screeched.

"Yes, Mrs. Barton?" The AL's voice sounded.

"GET TONY NOW!" Clint yelled.

"Sir, it's one-"

"NOW!" Natasha screamed.

"Yello." They heard Tony's voice and he sounded like he was half asleep.

"Stark, Lina's missing." Clint said blunting.

"WHAT!?" Tony sounded suddenly awake and they heard him yelling and they heard the others yelling back at him. Including Pepper.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that during the two hours that we were watching a movie she went missing!" Natasha was pacing as she spoke now, and Clint was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to relax.

"Natasha, breathe." Jane's calm voice said. "Tony, can you bring up the surveillance?"

"What do you think I am trying to- Uh-oh..." Tony's voice said.

"What do you mean, Uh-Oh?" Steve's upset voice questioned.

"Surveillance was turned off three hours ago and recently re-enabled thirty minutes ago... I can't get a trace of where they were though." Tony mumbled.

"Tash, sit still. Thor and I are on our way." Jane's voice sounded before a crack of thunder was heard over the AL.

* * *

Within a half hour everyone but Pepper and Lina were accounted for. Fury hadn't been notified, as the Avengers felt they could solve this problem on their own. Steve was asking Bruce and Tony to try everything computer-wise while Loki for any trace of anything. Pepper had remained behind, considering someone should be at the Tower just in case something came through.

"Tasha, we need to tell Fury." Jane said after several hours of everyone searching for something but found nothing.

"No." Natasha said quickly, looking up from where she was working on a stark-tablet with the alarm and surveillance system of the Malibu home.

"Natasha, we only have 72 hours before we are looking for a dead body. You know that, right?" Bruce said from the other room, where him and Tony were trying to concentrate on how the people turned off all alarms and surveillance in the home when Tony had rigged it to alert him if anything hacked in.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Natasha yelled at Bruce before quickly realizing who she was yelling at and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled... it's just..."

"You're upset about Lina going missing." Tony concluded and Natasha only nodded. The two had actually been on better terms since Lina was born. It could have been because Tony drove Natasha to the hospital when she was having the baby, but Natasha wasn't sure why she started tolerating the Billionaire, but was fine in tolerating Tony, as she had finally maybe a a couple months ago started trusting Tony. That didn't mean she trusted him like she did with Clint, Hill, Coulson, or Fury.

Natasha was learning to trust her teammates after four long years, she was starting to trust them. Loki had yet to gain her trust, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Yes she had long since forgiven 'Reindeer Games' as Tony so often called him. But she didn't trust him. She had trusted Steve longer than the others, but still Steve hadn't gained the master assassin's full trust. As for Fury and Agent Maria Hill, they had Natasha's trust... as did Coulson she would trust them and be friendly with them. The three of them plus Clint had been the ones to welcome her into SHIELD. Maria and Natasha had actually bonded pretty quickly, but it had taken Natasha good five years to trust Coulson, and a good ten to trust Fury. Fury had been the man who had ordered Clint on the mission to kill her in the first place. It took longer to trust him than it did Clint, Coulson, or Maria.

"We should tell him." Clint said quietly. Natasha hesitated before nodding.

"JARVIS!" Tony called.

"Yes, sir?" The AL asked.

"Get Fury and Hill here. Tell them... Hawkeye is throwing a temper tantrum or something. DO NOT TELL THEM ABOUT LINA BEING MISSING!" Tony ordered.

"Right away, sir." The AL replied.

Within another two hours the place was over run by Fury, Hill, and several armed Agents of SHIELD. "What happened?" Fury demanded.

"Lina's missing." Clint reported.

"How?" Hill asked concerned, looking at Natasha.

"We don't know. All we know is that whoever did it hacked JARVIS, turned off all alarms and all surveillance cameras." Natasha replied, before being hugged by the second in command of SHIELD. The only person other than Clint or Coulson to have been able to experience hugging the infamous Black Widow... and lived to tell the tale.


	5. Chapter 4

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

* * *

Chapter 4

"Romanoff!" Fury barked at her from one of the other rooms. Natasha had been trying to work with Tony and Bruce, occasionally taking her anger out on a punching bag in the lab, where Steve was. Fury still called her by her maiden name, simply so he could get who he wanted to talk to and not have both Clint and Natasha come over to him.

"Yes sir?" Natasha asked as she walked over to him. Fury pointed to the ringing phone and Natasha stiffened.

"We need you and Barton to talk to them. Keep them on as long as possible. We're going to try and get a signal." Fury ordered, Clint had already been with Fury, as he hadn't left the Director's side since he came to the Malibu home.

Natasha nodded and picked up the phone quickly placing it on speaker and asking, "Hello?"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Natasha heard Lina scream from the other end, before being silenced by something.

"Who are you?" Clint asked calmly, putting an arm around Natasha in an attempt to comfort her.

"Some one who wants revenge... for wronging the only family that was there for you." A male's voice sneered from the other end. It was muffled and didn't have the best connection so it sounded as if it had static and the voice was so out of proportion to anything that Natasha or Clint would have recognized. The line ended.

Natasha looked up and barely managed out, "The Red Room." She was already moving to leave the Malibu home. Clint had frozen in place. He knew Natasha's nightmares of her time there. Knew that she didn't like her job but it was the only thing she knew. He knew that. But in that moment he couldn't stop his wife from going to the entrance and reaching for the door handle.

Steve put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and said, "We'll find her."

"You don't know what they'll put her through... this is my fight." Natasha said and reached again for the door handle.

"Tasha!" Maria called from the other side of the room. Before scolding her, "You can't just leave. You need to stay and help devise a plan."

"This is my fight." Natasha repeated.

"Then let us help." Tony responded entering from the lab with Bruce.

"No." Natasha argued, clearly getting frustrated.

"Then tell us how to help." Bruce said quickly cutting the Black Widow off.

"This is my fight." Natasha repeated herself.

"No it's not." Steve was right beside her as he looked at her with concern.

Natasha growled, "I'm doing this on my own."

"No your not. What if you get there, and you can't even fight them?" Tony argued.

"That's none of your business." Natasha growled threateningly at Tony.

"We are a team. Teams work together, never alone." Thor spoke up proudly.

"None of you are going with me. And that is final! The Red Room is my problem, not yours. I know how to fight them. You don't." Natasha stated crossing her arms stubbornly and muttering in Russian about their stupidity.

"I don't care, Romanoff. Your taking them. And they are to help you. Understood?" Fury commanded.

Natasha turned on him, just like how she did when she had just entered the Helicarrier. She bit back several curses she was about to fling at the Director of SHIELD and instead spat, "That's my daughter."

"And she is loved by all the Avengers, Agent. She needs all of your help." Fury argued.

"I can do this alone." Natasha repeated herself.

"Nat-" Clint started.

"Clint, I can do this." Natasha reassured him, but he only shook his head.

"I think Director is right. You'll need the whole team." Clint admitted.

"I don't need help." Natasha argued before storming out before anyone could stop her, they all looked to Clint, who looked defenseless for the first time to the Avengers.

"What do we do?" Tony asked confused.

"We have to go after her." Clint shrugged.

"Are you insane, Bird-Man?" Tony shrieked like a little girl. He was terrified of Natasha, especially if she is angry.

"No. And we are all going." Clint said grabbing his bow and arrows from couch and walking past Tony and Steve to follow Natasha. "And we are all going, to help her."

Steve quickly followed, followed by Thor and Loki. Tony hesitated a moment longer before following the others.


	6. Chapter 5

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

* * *

Chapter 5

"If any of you mess this up. I will skin you alive. Understood? You listen to my exact orders. Got it?" Natasha threatened as they were flying over to Moscow, Russia. Natasha was already in her Black Widow Suit, and looked ready to kill already.

"But how do we know who to attack?" Tony asked.

"Once we get in there, everyone will know within seconds. Even those in training. Everyone is a threat. Everyone will try to kill you. Once inside the Red Room... trust no one and stay close." Natasha responded.

"That wasn't helpful at all." Loki sneered.

"Would you like me to have said that there is a very high chance they already know about us coming to attack? That their security will be beyond normal? That my daughter is probably the most prized among the Red Room? That they will do anything... go to any lengths to keep her in their power? Or would you rather the first? Where it was sugar coated?" Natasha sneered back.

"First was nice." Steve said, wide-eyed.

"They will try to kill anyone who walks through those doors. Got it?" Natasha growled.

"You're not going to side with them, right?" Clint asked.

"Red Room has massive control not hard to get in if you have the skills. Once out... your on the list. You never leave the list unless you're dead. I plan on not being dead." Natasha then fell silent. The rest of the trip everyone was trying to prepare themselves. Once in Moscow they tried to keep up with Natasha's quick pace, fast turns, and rapid talking in Russian.

She stopped outside a nice looking building. She gave Clint a nod and he had the others stop a good block back. When she disappeared into the place Clint led them around back. She entered into the familiar foyer room. Glanced left at the one guard then the other... silently weighing her options before speaking, "Tell Alexei Shostakov that he has a guest. Is it not formal to inform the host that he has someone?"

Almost seconds after she said this she regretted it. Several others entered as well. She cursed under her breath in Russian before starting to fight them off. She was grateful when arrows started landing in the men's heads. She gave a nod to the other Avengers, before leading them down a hall into another hidden one. The walls were suddenly red and two large doors were there she swung them open and there stood four men who had brainwashed her. "Welcome, Natalia." The one, Shostakov, smirked.

Natasha just couldn't pull the trigger as she pointed her gun at him. She knew Tony, Clint and Steve had the other three under control. He had a gun to her own head now. Everything told her to pull the trigger, but her finger wasn't listening to her. She just couldn't do it. "Where is my daughter?" She managed out.

"You mean the daughter meant to be mine?" Shostakov sneered, not lowering his gun that was pointed at her own forehead.

Natasha yelled, "LIES!" She couldn't let him get to her... not again. Not again in the Red Room.

"She belongs to me." Shostakov growled. "She remains or is dead. Choose." As Akilina was pulled out with a gun to her head by another.

Natasha's eyes fell on her daughter, she saw the fear. "What if you didn't have my daughter? What would change your mind?"

"Nothing." Shostakov sneered, with a malicious smirk. Natasha saw Clint slowly notch an arrow into his bow, after shooting the one guy in the head. She only gave him a small shake of her head. He saw it... she knew he did. She lowered her gun.

"Leave my daughter." She said after a deep breath.

"Why?" Shostakov growled.

"Because you can have me instead." Natasha looked at her feet. She knew what would happen to her if she did this. But she knew Lina would be safe.

"Are you insane?" Tony asked looking at Natasha.

"Just go with it." Natasha replied just barely loud enough for Clint to hear along with Loki, she saw Shostakov order a man to bring Lina into the room. Natasha gave Clint a quick hug, before a much larger man grabbed hold of her arm and she was dragged backwards and held at point blank by two men at least seven feet tall and not the least bit lacking in the muscles. She knew if it was just one she easily could have taken him. Not with two.

She saw Lina get scooped up by Loki, and heard her asked, "Mommy?"

But Natasha was watching Shostakov get ever so close. She moved quickly striking the man to her left, then to her right, both in their wind pipes. She had a minute now. She swiped their feet from under them before lounging at Shostakov, who shot, and the bullet struck her left shoulder, inches from her heart... she knew that much.

She attacked and he held his own, but still had the gun. He shot again, this time getting her in the leg. She saw an arrow go straight into Shostakov's head and he fell over just as the gun fired a third time. Hitting her in her side. Natasha turned and gave a weak smile before she said, "We need to get out. Now." With that she picked herself up, ignored the pain and started running. Leading the Avengers, with Loki still holding Lina.

No sooner were they at the spot that they would be picked up that Natasha collapsed. Clint and Tony caught her. She heard Fury say the Chopper to pick them up was a good thirty minutes out. She felt someone pick her up, and then she was in the air. She felt who ever it was land on something. She let her eyes close.

* * *

**I admit. I'm evil for not updating in forever. I'm also evil for leaving you on a cliff hanger. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Little Winged One**

By Raveneyestar

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Marvel and Disney(when mentioned)

I only own Akilina (Lina) Barton

* * *

Chapter 6

The Avengers had dropped Lina off at the Tower, promising her that Natasha would be home soon. But Clint wasn't happy about leaving his daughter there. He would much rather have her with him on the helicarrier, but since Steve and Tony had both talked him into leaving Lina with Pepper and Jane at the Tower he had grudgingly agreed. He currently was in his old room in the Helicarrier, awaiting news on Natasha. The others had tried to bring out of his room, but he had refused.

Tony had the audacity to claim that he was acting like Natasha did when she was pregnant with Lina, probably the reason why Tony was currently in the medical wing because of an arrow grazing his shoulder, along with a dislocated shoulder. Clint however heard from Hill that Fury wasn't happy with his actions.

Clint huffed as he stood from his bed and headed to Fury's office, he knew the lecture he was going to get from the Director and really didn't want to know. He was still waiting to be told if he could go in to see Natasha yet... after almost a full five hours after they arrived back on the helicarrier.

"What were you planning on accomplishing by dislocating Stark's shoulder?" Fury growled as soon as he had closed the door and stood at attention three feet into the room.

"He mocked me." Was Clint's lying reply. He knew how to lie to the Director... and not get caught, but he was playing on thin ice right now and he knew it.

Fury shook his head and after a sigh he said, "Agent, I understand your worried for Romanoff, but you have to keep your actions under control. I'm having Miss Potts, Miss Foster, and Lina brought to the helicarrier. You are to make sure your teammates don't cause trouble. That understood, Agent?"

"Yes, sir." Clint replied, looking at Fury before he was dismissed to go and retrieve the three from the landing deck.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lina cried out as soon as Pepper let go of her hand and let her run towards Clint, who easily picked her up. He gave Pepper a one armed hug in greeting as he did with Jane, which he had become accustomed to doing when seeing the two women, before leading them inside and to the debriefing room where the Avengers and Loki sat talking.

He let Lina down and went straight to Steve, instead of Tony. He laughed at Tony's pout, "Serves you right, Stark."

Tony shot a glare but didn't say anything as Pepper asked him what he had said to the assassin to make him say that. Steve was telling Lina a story from when he was little, and surprisingly she was sitting still. Jane was telling Thor and Loki to knock it off, as they were arguing over who was better... crazy little things brothers argue about, right?

After Steve's story Clint heard Lina asked, "Mommy going to be okay?"

He watched from across the table where he sat with his feet up on the table as Steve was searching for words. He finally managed out, "Your mom will be fine. She's been through worse."

Lina looked slightly confused at that but Clint quickly stepped in saying, "Nap time" and scooped the four year old out of Steve's lap giving him a look that said, 'really, now she will want to know what the 'worse' is'. Steve only shrugged his shoulder and Clint took Lina back to his room and put her down for a nap. She refused at first.

"But the bad man will get me." Lina whimpered, clinging to Clint.

Clint sighed and sat on the bed before saying, "The bad man isn't going to get."

"Why?"

"Mommy and I took care of it. He isn't going to get you." Clint hesitated before adding, "Nothing will ever hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky Promise?" She held up her pinky.

Clint smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers and replied, "I pinky promise nothing will ever hurt you or get you."

With that Lina seemed okay to go for a nap, that Clint knew she needed or he was going to have an extremely long day. He left her once she was asleep and went back to the Avengers down the hall. "What?" Steve asked.

"She's going to want to know what the 'worse' is that Nat has been through." Clint huffed flopping back into his chair that he had been in.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"She was scared that the 'bad man' would get her. I had to promise her that nothing would ever happen to her." Clint responded.

"How do you think you're going to pull that off, Clint? There is bound to be one time after this that you are not going to be able to protect her." Bruce, the voice of reason of the team, asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it calmed her to know that I won't let anything happen to her." Clint said, looking tired and frustrated.

A man in a white coat, who Clint realized was Dr. Carson, SHIELD's top doctor. "There are good news and bad news."

"Bad news first." Tony said and Clint glared at him. "What? In theory you hear the bad first and the the good and you're happy it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Clint rolled his eyes but motioned for the doctor to continue. "Well... Bad News is that the one shot missed her heart by inches, and that it took a long time to fix the wound along with making sure that there wasn't internal bleeding in that area. The second bad news is that we lost her once on the operation table, we managed to revive her. The Good news is that she is currently in stable condition and you can go see her."

Clint hesitantly got up and looked for someone to go with him. Pepper was the first to go by his side and the two headed to Natasha's Medical Wing Room. Pepper whispered outside her door, "I'll stay outside. You go ahead in."

Clint nodded and pushed the door open to see Natasha sleeping. He saw her one shoulder was completely bandaged and knew she was also bandaged around the torso and leg where she had been hit. He sat down in the chair next to her and waited for her to awake. He ended up zoning out until he heard an almost whisper of a voice get out, "Hey."

He looked over at her and forced a smile, "Hey."

"Lina okay?" She asked.

"She's fine. She's currently napping in my room." Natasha smiled a small smile on that before Clint added, "They lost you on the operating table."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Barton." Natasha retorted with a smirk.

"I know. Because then you would have been dead before I would have even had the chance to bring you back to SHIELD twenty years ago." Clint smirked, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Before Natasha could say anything the Team cam barging in, Tony complaining about Steve and Bruce teasing him while Thor and Loki laughed at him. Jane and Pepper were trying to get them out of the room, but were not even being heard over Thor and Loki's laughter, Tony's complaining, and Steve and Bruce's teasing of Tony. Clint was laughing and Natasha grinned at the sight of her 'family' but noticed Lina wasn't there and Clint could tell she had been hoping to see Lina.

"Lady Barton! It is good to know you are safe!" Thor bellowed happily.

"Thank you, Thor." Natasha smiled, sitting up in the bed with a wince at the slight pain but considering she was ordered by Fury and the doctor to stay in the bed for 24 hours she didn't get up. After they all settled down and Jane went to go get Lina from Clint's room Natasha asked, "Who got me here?"

Thor smiled and Natasha assumed it was him before he even said, "When you collapsed we were all devastated. When we heard that our ride out was a half hour away... I asked Clint if I could take you here myself. He was hesitant but agreed that it would be faster. I'm glade I did, Lady Barton, for no sooner did I land that you passed out."

Natasha smiled, "Thank you, Thor." She saw Jane return with Lina and saw Lina go running to the side of the bed that Clint was sitting next to and he picked her up into her lap.

"You okay, Mommy?" Lina asked, as she crawled onto the bed.

"Yeah, ребенок, I'm okay." Natasha said and watched as Lina curled up into her side and drifted asleep.

"ребенок?" Jane asked, Natasha remembered that she rarely called Lina that but nodded.

"Means child, baby, infant, babe, brat in Russian." Natasha explained.

Jane had an 'oh' look and nodded. Clint noticed Natasha's eyes growing heavy and shooed the 'family' out of the room. He then kissed her before saying, "I'll be back. You get some rest."

Natasha nodded and scooted down so she was laying with Lina curled into her side and she too drift asleep. Clint crept out of the room and gently closed the door. Him and guys proceeded to go and find a place to drink, as he knew just the place in the Helicarrier. Pepper and Jane went to go find something to eat.


End file.
